Neo's Silence
by shakes8
Summary: Little does everyone in the "real" red pill world know, that isn't the real world either, and their, "The One" is really being trained and conditioned not only to kill the Doctor but to be the perfect match for Melody Pond. Neo/ River together in the story. I do not own Doctor Who or the Matrix.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I know it doesn't make any sense yet but hopefully the next chapter or two clear things up a bit.**

"He's doing very well," Madame Kovarian said to Morpheus.

"I know. He will be perfect," In this world, he wore an eyepatch, just like every other agent of the Silence.

"Maybe even better than Melody," he dared say. It was stupid, and even as she remained calm Morpheus could see the anger in Madame Kovarian's exposed eye.

"You know the plan. They will be a team. We are training them to work together, imbecile. Just make sure he doesn't die when you go back in," Madame Kovarian said, "And get out of my sight!" Morpheus didn't say a word as he turned and walked off to go back into the Matrix. Madame Kovarian waited until she knew he was gone to walk down the same hall to a different destination. She stopped at the second room with a hatch on the door to check on the second psychopath-in-training. She opened the hatch to see a man of about 25, lying on the cot in the tiny white room.

"Tick tock goes the clock," she said and closed the hatch again.


	2. Chapter One

"_The dream reveals the reality,"- Franz Kafka_

Neo was preparing to go into the Matrix. He was still thinking- even though he had tried his best to forget about it- about the ticktock lady, as he'd come to think of her. She hadn't popped up again, to his great despair. But for now, he had better things to do than worry about what was probably just a hallucination.

He slipped into the familiar feel of the chair and let himself slip into the technology- fabricated dream- world as he had a million times before. As he did so, he pictured the face of a woman he could swear he'd seen before but couldn't remember how, or where. And as he pictured his face, an odd phrase drifted into his mind. _The only water in the forest is the river._ He had no clue what it was supposed to mean, and he put it out of his mind. He was in the Matrix now, and he hit the ground running. He heard a phone ring, and a woman went over to pick it up. He ran over to stop her. She appeared a bit nervous.

"Sorry, it's for me, move yourself," he said impolitely and. She did as he asked and he picked up the phone. It wasn't Trinity or Tank as he had expected, but a woman whose voice he vaguely recognized.

"Hello, sweetie," the voice said, and again the phrase _the only water in the forest is the river_ drifted through his mind.

"H- hello?" he said, but she had already hung up. He didn't know what to think. And then a small hatch, just like the one in the hallway of the ship. It was the same woman.

"That blonde psychopath has been talking to you, hasn't she?" the woman said. And all of a sudden, he heard Morpheus's voice in the background.

"Alright, dear, don't get too mean. He doesn't even know yet!" Morpheus said, though Neo couldn't see him. What was going on? What didn't he know about? And _why_ was Morpheus with the ticktock lady? And then the world swirled around him and he blinked to see Trinity standing above him.

"You alright, Dorothy?" she asked. That had become her nickname for him. He smiled.

"Yeah, course. I'll be fine. Just need some water or something," he said, but he wasn;t and wouldn't be for a long, long time.


	3. Chapter Two

"_The dream reveals the reality,"- Franz Kafka_

Neo was preparing to go into the Matrix. He was still thinking- even though he had tried his best to forget about it- about the ticktock lady, as he'd come to think of her. She hadn't popped up again, to his great despair. But for now, he had better things to do than worry about what was probably just a hallucination.

He slipped into the familiar feel of the chair and let himself slip into the technology- fabricated dream- world as he had a million times before. As he did so, he pictured the face of a woman he could swear he'd seen before but couldn't remember how, or where. And as he pictured his face, an odd phrase drifted into his mind. _The only water in the forest is the river._ He had no clue what it was supposed to mean, and he put it out of his mind. He was in the Matrix now, and he hit the ground running. He heard a phone ring, and a woman went over to pick it up. He ran over to stop her. She appeared a bit nervous.

"Sorry, it's for me, move yourself," he said impolitely and. She did as he asked and he picked up the phone. It wasn't Trinity or Tank as he had expected, but a woman whose voice he vaguely recognized.

"Hello, sweetie," the voice said, and again the phrase _the only water in the forest is the river_ drifted through his mind.

"H- hello?" he said, but she had already hung up. He didn't know what to think. And then a small hatch, just like the one in the hallway of the ship. It was the same woman.

"That blonde psychopath has been talking to you, hasn't she?" the woman said. And all of a sudden, he heard Morpheus's voice in the background.

"Alright, dear, don't get too mean. He doesn't even know yet!" Morpheus said, though Neo couldn't see him. What was going on? What didn't he know about? And _why_ was Morpheus with the ticktock lady? And then the world swirled around him and he blinked to see Trinity standing above him.

"You alright, Dorothy?" she asked. That had become her nickname for him. He smiled.

"Yeah, course. I'll be fine. Just need some water or something," he said, but he wasn;t and wouldn't be for a long, long time.


	4. Chapter Three

"_To believe in one's dreams is to spend all of one's life asleep,"- Chinese proverb_

Neo was in a white room that gave him a major case of déjà vu. He knew he had been here before, but he couldn't figure it out. It was a tiny white room, a tiny white cot, and it creeped him out. Everything in the room was white, and even his skin seemed unnaturally pale. It reminded him of a hospital room. He had never liked hospitals. They were too emotionless. He was too busy trying to figure out where he was to notice the woman until she cleared her throat. He looked up to see that familiar face. And that familiar voice, too.

"Hello, sweetie!" she said excitedly. This confused him even more, seeing as that specific voice and phrase were both from the Matrix. Little did he know, this was one of two times in his life that he hadn't been in the Matrix.

"Um, hi. Do I know you? You keep on calling me sweetie," Neo said, sitting up.

"Oh, you know me very well. Just not yet," she said and sat down on the foot of the cot.

"Huh? How can you know me without me knowing you?" he asked.

"Time travel, stupid. I'd forgotten how thick you were in the early days, sunshine," she said.

"Time travel. When did we get that? So, um, what's your name?" he asked.

"Spoilers! And my name's River. River Song. And you're Neo Anderson," she said.

"Have we met before this?" he asked.

"Think. I know at this point you've seen me at least once before," River Song said, and he started to concentrate. His concentration face must've made him look more constipated that like he was concentrating, however because she burst out in laughter.

"Evidently not. Dangit! She must've wiped that part of your memory," she said, serious again.

"She as in who? Do you know the ticktock lady?" he asked, embarrassed to have used his phrase in public.

"She as in Madame Kovarian. Eye patch, curly hair, works with a big bald guy with beaver teeth?" River asked.

"Yeah, eye patch, curly hair. The only big bald guy with beaver teeth I know is called Morpheus," Neo replied.

"Yes! That's his name! Morpheus. He's her… I suppose you could say consort. He works for her, anyways, and he is horrible," she said.

"But he's the best man I know," Neo said, confused again.

"Oh. You don't know yet," she said.

"Don't know what?" he asked.

"That all of your life, the red pill world, the Matrix, all of that is a lie." She said soberly and shattered Neo's whole world to bits in just 17 words.


End file.
